GTA Episode Listing/GTA IV Episode 7: Cops and Crooks Part 1
"Moto-Cop!" ~ Ray "Bad spawn! BAD SPAWN!!! That was a bad spawn!" ~ Geoff "We did a no-no!" ~ Michael "Must be a light schedule on the train today." ~ Ray "Let's Play Grand Theft Auto IV: Cops and Crooks Part 1" is the seventh episode of Achievement Hunter's overall Let's Play Grand Theft Auto series. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Ryan Haywood *Gavin Free Summary The lobby that appears first depicts the matchup is Team Lads (Michael, Ray, and Gavin) as the crooks (in orange) against Team Gents (Jack, Geoff, and Ryan) as the cops (in purple). Michael is the last one to ready up, blaming the late start on Ryan (the host). Round one begins with Michael as the boss and Geoff driving the cop car. Ray soon picks up a shotgun while Geoff realizes his HUD is off. After collision with a car the cop car loses its right rear door as Geoff proceeds to turn his HUD on while Ray shoots a pair of bikers with his newly-obtained shotgun. Team Lads instead take a truck as a bike can only hold two people at most and the truck taken can hold all three members. Once they reach a weapon unit Team Gents shows up and Gavin is quickly killed. The collision ends up causing the cop car to lose its hood, while the truck with Ray and Michael in it has three tires, having lost the right rear in the chaos at some point. While chasing Michael and Ray a car cuts in front of the cop car, causing Geoff to yell at the car's AI driver on the fact it's 'obstructing justice', and Michael and Ray then flip their vehicle. The two lads then get into separate vehicles and are quickly caught by the cop car; Team Gents thinks they killed the boss when they took out Ray, not knowing that the boss was actually Michael. While trying to catch Michael the cop car catches fire just as Ryan bails; all three Gents make it out of the car in time, but Geoff catches fire in the process and it ends up costing the cops' new car its left rear tire. On a later car switch Ryan is nailed by a light post, and they are then passed by Gavin in a fire truck. They eventually cause Gavin's vehicle to explode, Ryan getting credited for the kill, just as Michael gets into the escape Maverick helicopter. Team Lads wins round one. The teams switch roles for round two, with Jack as the boss while Michael drives the cop car. Jack quickly gains an assault rifle with his teammates following, then Ryan branches off. As Geoff tries to get into a car, the Lads show up and quickly take out Jack, Geoff getting taken out himself seconds later, resulting in a Team Lads victory. Cumulative score is Team Lads $2200, Team Gents $200. Before round three can begin Ryan hits the wrong mode, and eventually Round three begins. Michael is the boss again, with Jack driving the cop car. Team Lads commandeer a pair of dump trucks; Gavin says the vehicle will never explode and the one with Michael and Ray in it promptly loses its hood. The dump trucks then go off a jump at the end of an unfinished bridge; unfortunately for Team Lads, it happens right in front of Team Gents, who promptly kill Michael and cause Gavin to die off a stationary vehicle after hitting him. In round four Jack is the boss again, with the cop car being driven by Gavin; he immediately drives the car into another vehicle. It doesn't take long for Team Lads to find Team Gents, causing Geoff to question his luck. Ryan is soon killed when he unsuccessfully tries to action roll out of the car's way. He then temporarily saves the round for Team Gents when he hits the cop car from its left side from out of nowhere. Michael and Gavin soon bail from the cop car upon realizing the car's on fire as Ray states he is now 'Moto-Cop', having commandeered a motorcycle. Ray kills Geoff from behind as Ryan runs over Michael for a kill. Ray then passes a spinning Ryan and fools him about whether Ryan shot out the rear tire of Ray's motorcycle. Gavin then confronts Geoff, who has commandeered a motorcycle of his own, and is killed; Michael soon arrives and kills Geoff, running him over twice in a matter of twelve and a half seconds (the latter after Geoff respawns, resulting in Geoff yelling "BAD SPAWN!!"). Ray then catches Jack and kills him, winning the round for Team Lads; cumulative score is now Team Lads $3713, Team Gents $1500. Round five begins with Ray on the ground according to Michael's screen; Ray is the boss this time, with Jack driving the cop car. Ray soon grabs armor and an RPG before climbing into Michael's car, with Gavin in a different vehicle behind them. Then Team Gents shows up, resulting in Michael's vehicle getting stuck in between a wall and a fence; the cop car knocks it free, and Ray bails as the car reverses. Michael, trying to shield Ray, is killed and as soon as the cop car pushes Michael's out of the way it gets hit by Ray's RPG, killing all three Gents in one shot. The round soon becomes a battle of Team Gents versus Michael, having lost track of Gavin and Ray as they escaped by way of the train tracks (Ray commenting on a light schedule presumption along the way); Team Lads eventually wins the round. Geoff is the boss for round six, with Gavin driving the cop car again. Ryan soon scores the round's first kill, blowing up Gavin on his third try (Ray and Michael having bailed from the cop car by then). While Michael and Gavin switch from a van to a sports car an NPC soon gets into the sports car's driver seat. Jack and Geoff soon find themselves near the getaway boat, but are on the freeway; Geoff soon jumps off into the water. While trying to board the boat Jack is killed by Ray, who is then killed by Ryan with the RPG. Michael soon arrives and kills both Geoff (who was only just starting to get away in the boat) and Ryan. Round six goes to the Lads; cumulative score is now Team Lads $6513, Team Gents $2116. Round seven is the same as round six in terms of roles; Ray immediately bails from the cop car upon noticing Gavin behind the wheel. That decision ends up being what ends up winning the round for Team Lads, as Ray kills Geoff from behind. In the final round of the episode Ryan is driving the cop car, with Ray as the boss again. While in the refinery Ray gains an assault rifle while Michael picks up an RPG; he later repeats Ray's 'three cops in one rocket' feat from round five with it. Team Gents then commandeers a pair of bikes, Ryan and Geoff on one and Jack on the other. Team Gents then commandeers a couple of cars, Ryan running over Gavin (who had bailed from his vehicle once he noticed it was on fire) but not getting credit for the kill. Michael and Ray then reach the getaway boat and win the round for Team Lads. The fourth and final cumulative score is a complete shutout by the Lads, 2300 to 0; final cumulative total is Team Lads $8813, Team Gents $2116. Kill/Death Ratios *'Ray' - 8 kills, 2 deaths (4.00) *'Ryan' - 8 kills, 4 deaths (2.00) *'Michael' - 10 kills, 6 deaths (1.66) *'Geoff' - 3 kills, 10 deaths (0.30) *'Gavin' - 2 kills, 7 deaths (0.28) *'Jack' - 1 kill, 4 deaths (0.25) Trivia *Team Lads won seven of the eight rounds; the only round they lost was their dump truck incident in round three. *Geoff kept complaining about his luck, as either his team spawned nowhere close to any cars or the Lads spawned practically right next to them. *This episode proved the unpredictability of respawns, as Geoff respawned next to Ryan as he drove by and Michael promptly ran him over. *The RPG twice killed all three cops in one shot; both times it was Team Lads who had the RPG, and both times Gavin was behind the wheel of a vehicle. Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Grand Theft Auto Let's Plays